Talk:Yukikaze/@comment-68.39.67.76-20140222214110/@comment-16545476-20140603175055
Even though ROC fought Japan in WW2, the relation between the two government these days is quite friendly. One of reason is because PRC chased ROC out of mainland China, after that came the Korean war, and somehow thanks to the communists, ROC regards Japan as more of an ally than a foe. Another reason is Taiwan was once colonized by Japan, and as Japans first official colony, the whole infrastructure on the island was literally build by the Japanese. During and latter in the war, many Taiwanese also fought for Japan, since there was a change in politics to turn Taiwan into one of the provinces in Japan.(But that didn't work in the end, Taiwan still remained as a colony until the end of the war.) Japans 50 year influence on Taiwan made quite a lot of impact to the culture on the island. There was a time when there was some serious issues between the Taiwanese and the ROC, since the government considered the Taiwanese brainwashed by Japan and they're here to save those poor chinese people out of the tyranny of Japan. On the other hand, the Taiwanese's first impression toward these fellow chinese guys were like seeing barbarians coming out from the wild, since Japan had a completely different management policy for Taiwan, so it's the safest and most developed colony Japan ever had. Most of the Taiwanese thought the ROC guys as impolite intruders, and the bloody supressions afterwards just worsened the the relation between the two groups. As for today, the chinese who retreated with the ROC are still the minority of Taiwan (even though they controlled most of the politic and economic resources), and the Taiwanese majority tends to be quite friendly to Japan, since most of our grandfathers and grandmothers recieved japanese education during the colonization period, so we're told some rather different storys apart from what our text books wrote. This also reflects on the relations between Taiwan and Japan, as you can see ROC isn't as hostile to Japan as of North/South Korea or PRC would be. It's not because we're chinese by heritage so we should be hating Japan automatically. As a matter of fact, our fellow chinese "brothers" and the Americans brought a lot more harm to Taiwan than the Japanese did during and after WW2. (But we lived through that, so don't worry, we don't hate ya guys.) It's a whole different story when you're borned as a native Taiwanese, so it's sort of like a relative theory in culture when you see things from a different perspective. At least I'm not that offended if Yukikaze recieved her Tan Yang remodel. She served Japan and the ROC extremely well, and it's a honor if her Kai Ni came in the Tan Yang form. It's just that I'm curious if they'll put in some american equipments on her, and I wonder if there might be a drop in her status since Tan Yang was not so heavily armed as Yukikaze was. Well, as I recall, the Americans never did sold us any hardcore munitions in the first place, due to the fear that we might be defeated by the PRC sooner or later.